Agapi Fylaki
by RosasRojas
Summary: "Porque en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale" ¡Especial de San Valentín!


.

* * *

 **Genero** : (Romance, Friendship)

.

 **Clasificación** : (+13)

.

 **Advertencias** : (Lenguaje obsceno y mucho drama)

.

 **Diclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenece

.

 **Nota** : Esta historia es completa y absolutamente MIA, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización

.

 **Resumen** : "Porque en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"

.

* * *

.

 **Agapi fylaki**

(Carcel de amor)

.

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **E** ra bien sabido que el instituto de Konoha era una de las más prestigiosas secundarias de todo japon. Bastante conocido no solo por excepcional educación sino también por su insuperable campus era el lugar de estudio de muchos jóvenes provenientes de las familias más distinguidas todo el pais.

El instituto invertía mucho tiempo y dinero no solo en la educación de los alumnos, sino en su desarrollo social. Por eso durante cada año, los estudiantes disfrutaban de varios festivales culturales, actividades deportivas y celebraciones festivas.

Una de las más esperadas era precisamente la de ese día. El tan anhelado San Valentín.

Sasuke Uchiha ingresó al instituto cuarenta minutos antes de la hora de entrada. Los pasillos estaban prácticamente desiertos y los carteles adornaban cada pared del lugar recordándole la inolvidable fecha. Y no inolvidable por que fuera especial, sino porque desde un par de días atrás, Sasuke venía recibiendo cartas de amor de muchas chicas, quienes ilusas le pedían ser su Valentín.

Sasuke no se consideraba a sí mismo una persona mala, pues si bien era cierto que era serio, un poco frío y hasta apático a veces, no le gustaba lastimar a la gente porque si y odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, sin embargo, se había visto obligado a ser un poco demasiado grosero para hacer entender a las chicas que él no estaba interesado en lo absoluto en ellas.

A veces las mujeres podían volverse muy pesadas y sacarle de quicio, pues no importaba a cuantas veces las rechazara, más de ellas llegaban y lo llenaban de cartas y chocolates que terminaban siempre en manos de Naruto, su mejor amigo o de Itachi, su hermano mayor.

Sasuke bufo mientras se acercaba a su casillero, pensaba llevar todos sus materiales de una vez, odiaba hacer viajes innecesarios. En cuanto puso la contraseña correcta y la pequeña puerta de metal se abrió, montones de cartas salieron volando, algunas pegándole en el rostro. Habían sobres, corazones de papel y todo tipo de cosas. Sasuke se masajeó la punta de la nariz frustrado. Sin ninguna delicadeza saco todo papel y luego cuando se vio libre de tanta basura, sacó de libros y demás, cerró el casillero y se encaminó a su salón.

Mientras caminaba pudo notar a dos jóvenes que se encontraban pegando varios folletos en las paredes. Sasuke apenas los determinó, sin embargo, uno de ellos, una chica de cabellera roja y ojos azules le detuvo.

—Sasuke, buenos días — saludo con una sonrisa —. Soy Tayuya, del comité estudiantil…

—Se quien eres, permiso — sin ninguna cordialidad, Sasuke intentó seguir su camino rodeandola, pero la chica volvió a interceptarle.

—Me alegra — su siguiente sonrisa fue toda coquetería, Sasuke tuvo que esforzarse para no rodar los ojos — ¿Sabes? Hoy es San Valentín y…

—No me interesa — la corto sin consideración.

—Pero…

—Me tengo que ir — soltó antes avanzar. Cuando la chica le tomó del brazo, Sasuke no pudo evitar gruñir. Estaba empezando a molestarse, odiaba la insistencia de la pelirroja y ya no le importaba ser grosero.

—Sasuke.

—Suéltame — su voz sonó más fría de lo que pretendía. La chica le soltó al instante y sus mejillas, antes sonrosadas perdieron color.

—Solo quería darte esto — musitó apresuradamente antes de extenderle un papel, dado que Sasuke no lo tomó, la chica, muy valiente o estupida, lo puso sobre los cuadernos que tenía en brazos y se alejó corriendo.

El moreno bufo y siguió su camino con el ceño fruncido. Ya tenía una idea de lo que sería su día y empezaba a odiarlo, talvez no había sido buena idea ir a clases.

Cuando ingresó a su salón pudo notar que ya había un par de estudiantes allí. Shikamaru Nara estaba recostado en su silla, roncando sonoramente, mientras el otro personaje, se encontraba bastante inmerso en un libro de lectura.

Sasuke se permitió observar a la chica fijamente. Su cabello rosado, largo y lacio, le caía por el rostro y acariciaba sus mejillas, sus ojos verdes seguían las líneas de la pagina y sus labios se movían, como leyendo las palabras sin llegar a pronunciarlas. Sasuke bajo la mirada observando su cuello niveo y su pecho, donde sus pequeños y firmes senos se apretaban contra su camisa. Sus piernas cruzadas hacían que sus muslos gruesos estuvieran a la vista, Sasuke fijó la mirada allí por mucho tiempo, sin embargo un ruidoso bostezo lo sacó del letargo, desviando el rostro observó a Shikamaru que le miraba con una mueca de aburrimiento, Sasuke no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Shikamaru lo había hecho con toda intención, lo noto cuando de reojo observó como Sakura Haruno fijaba una mirada en el.

Tras un carraspeo ingresó al salón. Su asiento estaba a la par del de la pelirrosa, Sasuke camino a paso lento hacia él y se sentó sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a la chica.

—Buenos días Sasuke-kun — saludo Sakura con su voz cantarina. Sasuke colocó sus libros frente a él antes de voltear a verla.

—Hola — contesto seca y llanamente.

—Estás más serio de lo normal — susurro la chica acercando una mano a su rostro, su dedo índice se deslizó por su ceño fruncido, el cual Sasuke suavizó ante su toque.

—Esta igual que siempre — bufo Shikamaru desde atrás. Sasuke se alejó de Sakura con un gruñido.

—Idiota — susurró con fastidio.

—Problemático — contestó el chico de pelo largo.

—Feliz día de la amistad Sasuke-kun — Sakura sonrío aún observando al moreno, Sasuke volteó hacia ella, esperando encontrar algún presente, pero Sakura no tenía nada en manos, lo cual le resultó extraño.

Llevaba demasiados años de conocerla, casi toda una vida. La chica se había convertido en su mejor amiga con el tiempo, era la única persona, además de su familia y Naruto, a la que permitía acercársele.

Todos los años en aquella fecha, Sakura le regalaba un corazón de chocolate. Al inicio Sasuke recordaba lo horrible que le quedaba, pero con el tiempo ella lo había mejorado a su gusto. Era el único chocolate que Sasuke aceptaba y guardaba recelosamente para si en aquella fecha.

Sabía que algo había cambiado entre ellos el año pasado, pero había pensado que era para mejor. No supo exactamente porqué las felicitaciones de ella sin el chocolate que especialmente le preparada, le causaba tanta molestia.

—Tampoco es tan fantástico — pensó sabiendo que mentía con descaro —. Igual — susurro en cambio, con su voz sonando demasiado fría.

—¿Que es eso que tienes allí? — la chica de pronto parecía muy interesada en sus libros, Sasuke frunció apenas el ceño y volteó observando el papel que la chica pelirroja le había puesta en brazos.

—Ni idea.

—Préstamelo — Sakura no esperó su permiso antes de arrebatarlo de su puesto. Sasuke la ignoro mientras sacaba su celular, le había caído un par de mensajes de whatsapp.

Era Naruto y le preguntaba si ya estaba en el colegio. Sasuke le respondió positivamente.

—¿¡QUE?!— el grito de Sakura le hizo desviar la mirada automáticamente a su dirección olvidando el mensaje nuevo de Naruto.

—¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Frentona, Sasuke-kun — una voz chillona se hizo notar. Ino Yamanaka entraba al salón de la mano de su novio, Sai Matsumoto.

—Cerda ¿Sabes de que se trata esto? — Sakura no había despegado su mirada aún del papel.

—¿El que? — Ino se acercó soltando a Sai.

Cuando la pelirrosa levantó la mirada lo primero que vio fue el pequeño cartel que traía colgado una de sus mejores amigas en el cuello. Era un pequeño cartón rosado en el cual, la palabra "Tomada" se hacía notar con una caligrafía bellísima.

—Que es eso? — Sakura realizó la pregunta que venía rondando la cabeza de Sasuke desde que había posado sus ojos en la pareja. El cartel de Sai, a diferencia del de Ino era azul y también tenía la palabra "Tomado"

—Esto — la rubia señaló con orgullo su collar. Sakura rodó los ojos molesta.

—Obvio ¿Qué es? — sino fuera porque la curiosidad la movía, ya la habría mandando a volar.

—Es para los estudiantes emparejados

—¿Emparejados? — Sakura se sentía perdida y Sasuke no era la excepción.

—Buenos días -ttebayo — Naruto Uzumaki hizo su aparición con su adorable novia de la mano.

—Hola — saludo tímidamente Hinata Hyuuga.

—Ustedes también — Sakura se sentía aún más confundida al notar que del cuello de sus otros dos amigos colgaba el mismo cartel.

—¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? — preguntó el rubio tontamente.

—No sabe lo de los carteles — respondió Ino por ella.

—¿Como? Pero todos fueron avisados desde el lunes — susurro Naruto llevando una mano a su barbilla.

—Recuerda que la frentona se fue un poco temprano ese día por el dolor de cabeza — concilio Ino en un tono resultó, hasta en ese momento lo recordaba.

—Y Sasuke también tuvo que irse temprano — Sai, que se había mantenido callado hasta el momento, observó al par con los ojos chispeantes de malicia. Sakura enrojeció al recordar lo que había sucedido el lunes. Sasuke fingió interesarse en un libro mientras sentía que el cuello de la camisa le apretaba un poco.

—Entonces… lo que dice la hoja… — Sakura perdió todo color del rostro. Con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke le arrebató el papel preguntándose porque todos le daban tanta importancia a aquello. Seguramente se trataría de alguna estupidez de San Valentín.

.

 _._

 _San Valentín  
_

 _Día del amor_

 _¿Quieres jugar?_

 _¿Que te parece poder hacer lo que quieras con el chico o chica que te guste?_

 _¿Si en vez de tu buscar a tu crush nosotros lo hacemos por ti?_

 _Por un módico precio de 1500 yenes nosotros cazaremos a ese chico o chica para ti y les encerraremos en la carcel del amor donde tendrás treinta minutos para hacer lo que quieras con esa persona._

 _A partir de las 12 en punto estaremos esperando tu llegada en el patio trasero._

 _Reglas:_

 _1.- Si el chico o chica que quieres tiene novio (a) califica como "Tomado" por lo tanto no podrás solicitar su captura._

 _2.- No se permite utilizar ningún tipo de subjecion o violencia sobre la "presa"._

 _3.- No se puede cazar más de una "presa" por estudiante._

 _4.- No incluye al personal docente, administrativo o de aseo._

 _5.- El dinero se cobrará hasta que tengamos a la "presa"_

 _Recuerden "En la guerra y el amor todo se vale"_

 _._

.

—¿Que mierdas es esto? — Sasuke elevó la voz en un potente gruñido. Algunos estudiantes se sobresaltaron, solo Naruto fue lo suficientemente tonto para echarse a reír.

—La cacería empezará a las doce — soltó la Yamanaka de brazos cruzados.

—¿Es un chiste? — Sakura frunció el ceño.

—No, tiene la autorización del director — Sai tomó el papel y les enseñó el lugar donde estaba la firma del director.

—Ese maldito Kakashi ¿Esta loco? — gruñó el moreno molesto.

—Te jodiste teme, con el montón de locas que están enamoradas de ti, tendrás a muchos cazándote.

—¿Es en serio? — Sakura estaba demasiado sorprendida. Nunca había oído algo como aquello en sus casi seis años de secundaria.

—Frentona… tendrás que esconderte muy bien — Ino fruncía el ceño y parecía ligeramente preocupada —. Sabes que varios chicos pueden pedir por ti — Sasuke frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello. No le gustaba nada imaginar a Sakura siendo encerrada con algún pervertido por media hora.

—¿No hay manera de evitarlo? — Kiba se había acercado a ellos interesado por la conversación. Como soltero era uno de los que posiblemente sería cazado y le daba escalofríos imaginarse encerrado con la chica rarita y súper nerd de décimo grado que decía estar enamorada de el sin tapujos.

—No, el director dio su firma y a las doce en punto iniciarán las cacerías, como orden explícita esta que si un estudiante es atrapado no puede oponer resistencia, ni recurrir a la violencia para liberarse a menos de que quiera perder 20 puntos en cada materia.

Sakura empezó a sudar frío mientras Sasuke maldecía por lo bajo.

—Esto es una ridiculez — susurro Shino a un lado de Kiba.

—Al parecer fue propuesto por el consejo estudiantil para recaudar fondos para el proyecto de la feria cultural de este año — habló Shikamaru con pereza. Sasuke volteó hacia él notando por primera vez el cartel azul que le colgaba del cuello.

—Que mierda… Tengo que encontrar un buen escondite — Kiba había empezado a hiperventilar preocupado.

—Porque… ¿No te gusta Natsuki?— Naruto se acercó y le pulló las costillas señalando a la chica que espiaba desde la puerta, sus trenzas pegadas al cráneo la hacían ver estirada y sus enormes anteojos de botella le impedía verle los ojos. Kiba casi sintió deseos de llorar.

—Cállate maldito zorro — dijo el castaño empujándole.

—Naruto se rio mientras se acercaba a su bella novia.

—Por suerte yo estoy tomado por mi hermosa Hinata-chan — y tomando a la chica de la cintura le planto un prolongado beso en la mejilla logrando que se pusiera al rojo vivo.

No pudieron seguir discutiendo porque el profesor de biología ingresó al salón. Sasuke se acomodó en su asiento mientras observaba de reojo a Sakura. La chica había sacado su cuaderno y parecía interesada en lo que decía el profesor.

Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que se veía demasiado relajada considerando que dentro de cinco horas tendrían que correr y esconderse sino querían quedarse encerrados por media hora con un desconocido. La perspectiva de irse del colegio antes de las doce también era una posibilidad, pero horas después descubrió que no era una opción.

 **[…]**

El almuerzo fue programado una hora antes de lo usual. A las once en punto el timbre sonó y todos salieron del salón. Sasuke recorrió el pasillo con sus amigos. En el camino varias chicas le detuvieron para entregarle sus cartas y presentes. No fue el único, pues Sakura también se vio interceptada por varios chicos. Sintiéndose frustrado y sin tratar de pensar en eso, Sasuke siguió hacia la cafetería, mientras Naruto se deleitaba con sus chocolates.

Temari, Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee, quienes estaban en otra sección, ya estaban en la mesa. Sasuke tomó su lugar cerca del ventanal, Sakura lo hizo a su lado izquierdo y Naruto al derecho.

—Mi flor de cerezo… Te tengo un obsequio — el chico de cejas pobladas se acercó a la pelirrosa con un ramo de rosas exageradamente enorme. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada mientras esperaba que Sakura lo rechazara. Sin embargo, como había pasado los otros chicos, ella le dedicó una sonrisa, le agradeció e incluso le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sasuke intentó ignorar la molestia que se elevaba en su pecho mientras empezaba a comer su emparedado de pavo.

Durante la siguiente media hora varías chicas llegaron con más cartas y chocolates, Naruto engulló tanto que al final terminó con los dientes amarillentos y dolor de estómago. Sasuke lo ignoro con una mueca de asco mientras miraba a su alrededor. Varias chicas le observaban cuchicheando. Sasuke sabía que sería demasiado solicitado y sabía que tendría que tendría que buscar un buen escondite, aunque aquello realmente lastimara su orgullo,. No podía dejar que le atraparan, no soportaría estar encerrado media hora con alguna chica estupida que se le pegara como lapa.

Cuando dieron las doce de la tarde, el timbre sonó. Sasuke se puso inmediatamente tenso y observó a sus amigos solteros que al igual que él, estaban bastante nerviosos.

Dos chicos del consejo estudiantil se acercaron a las puertas del comedor y les avisaron sobre una reunión en el patio trasero.

Con una mueca de fastidio Sasuke siguió a sus amigos. El patio estaba a rebosar de estudiantes de todos los grados. El personal del instituto y el consejo estudiantil se plantaron en las puertas de entradas. Había también un grupo de alrededor de veinte chicos que portaban chalecos de tránsito, los "cazadores" pudieron deducir todos.

La presidenta estudiantil, una chica castaña, de ojos pardos se plantó frente a todos.

—Con el permiso del director Hatake hemos organizado un juego por el día de San Valentín con el fin de reunir dinero para el próximo festival cultural — dijo con seriedad.

—… eres un idiota.

—¿Que dices? — con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke volteó hacia Naruto que le observaba con una mirada divertida.

—Que eres un Teme… debiste pedirle a Sakura-chan que fuera tu novia.

—¿Porque haría eso? — Sasuke intento permanecer imperturbable mientras fingía escuchar a la presidenta.

—Se que soy un tonto a veces, pero incluso para mí es obvio lo de ustedes.

Luego de que la presidenta repitiera las instrucciones que estaban en la hoja, dio el juego por iniciado. Varios chicos ingresaron al colegio a toda velocidad, Sasuke pudo observar cómo otros más ágiles incluso se subían a los árboles que había en el patio.

—Suerte teme — Naruto llamó su atención poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Sasuke lo observó antes de buscar con la mirada a Sakura.

La pelirrosa no estaba cerca.

—Ya se fue a esconder — susurro Yamanaka. Sasuke lanzó una maldicion y dándose cuenta que era el único soltero que aún se encontraba allí, no tuvo otra opción que ingresar y buscar un escondite.

Sin embargo, en medio del pasillo, se quedó plantado y no supo dónde esconderse. Se encaminó a los baños caminando apresuradamente. En cuanto ingresó, supo que allí no había espacio para el. Al tratar de entrar al primer cubículo alguien gritó y los otros tres estaban también llenos, habian dos chicos escondidos bajo los lavabos y uno atrás de la puerta.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Sasuke salió del baño e intentó ingresar a un aula, pero igualmente habían estudiantes por todos lados.

Al volver a salir al pasillo se topó con dos tipos, ambos también de último año, de la sección C, vestían el chaleco de tránsito y en cuanto lo vieron sonrieron.

—Sasuke Uchiha — se burló el que parecía más idiota, de cabello gris y ojos negros —. Tenemos sietes órdenes de caza por ti y una de ellas ofreció 3000 yenes — sonrío enormemente.

—Atrapémoslo — dijo el otro.

Sasuke supo que no tenía otra opción y se echo a correr. Por suerte, se mantenía en una rutina estricta de ejercicio por lo que consiguió una clara ventaja sobre sus cazadores.

Mientras doblaba por un pasillo se encontró con otros dos cazadores y tuvo más difícil su escape con dos pares de idiotas tras sus talones, por suerte, conocía todo el lugar muy bien, por lo que logró esquivarlos, a unos cuantos pasillos. Los pasos se escuchaban a su espalda y sin opción Sasuke supo que si no conseguía un escondite sería atrapado, no podía seguir corriendo por el riesgo de encontrarse a más cazadores o a que hallaran alguna manera de interceptarle.

Al observar las puertas del gimnasio, corrió rápidamente allí y se encerró procurando hacer el menor ruido. El lugar estaba a oscuras y Sasuke rápidamente se encaminó hacia las escaleras escondiéndose tras ellas. Intentó regularizar su respiración, pero estaba tan agitado que le costó un poco. Justo cuando soltaba un jadeo ahogado las puertas se abrieron y uno de los cazadores entró.

Una mano le tapó la boca para su sorpresa, Sasuke apenas pudo reprimir un gruñido de asombro cuando unos familiares ojos verdes le observaron entre la oscuridad.

—Por aquí — se escuchó el grito de un chico afuera, el cazador salió y la oscuridad los envolvió.

—Casi nos atrapan — susurro Sakura.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — gruñó Sasuke aún agitado.

—¿Que crees? Estoy escondiéndome — soltó la chica como si fuera obvio.

—Te busque y ya no estabas — a pesar de que lo intento, su voz salió con un deje de reproche.

—No quería que me atraparan — ella le miró con sus ojos brillantes y Sasuke casi se sintió hipnotizado.

—Estoy igual.

—Lo imagino, muchas chicas quieren estar contigo aunque sea media hora.

Hubo un momento de silencio en los que solo se escuchaba la respiración aún acelerada de Sasuke.

—¿Tú también? — él la miró con tanta fijeza qué inevitablemente se sonrojó. Sakura agradeció la falta de luz.

—Que dices… — nerviosa, intentó alejarse, Sasuke la tomó de la mano con firmeza.

—Me has estado evitando desde la semana pasada — Sasuke recordó que Sakura evitaba por todos los medios quedarse a solas con él, a pesar de que actuaba con normalidad cuando estaban acompañados.

—No, como crees

—Te conozco, no me quieras ver a la cara de estupido – dijo con severidad. Sakura bajo la mirada y suspiró agotada.

—Esto no funciona para mi. — le dijo luego de unos minutos.

—¿El que? — a pesar de que fingía tranquilidad, Sasuke pudo sentir como el corazón se le aceleraba, no le estaba gustando el rumbo de la conversación.

—Nosotros — la pelirrosa se soltó de su agarre, alejándose varios pasos, necesitaba el espacio, la cercania de Sasuke tendía a bloquear su pensamiento.

—¿Que quieres decir? — su voz sonó agresiva y peligrosa. Sakura lo observó, encogiéndose en sí misma. Desde que habían empezado su relación clandestina, un año atrás, había conocido facetas de Sasuke, que como amiga, jamás había experimentado. Sabía cuan posesivo podía ser aún cuando realmente ellos no fueran pareja.

—Que esto no funciona — le respondió en un momento de valentía.

—Funciona para mi — a Sakura le enfadaba su arrogancia. Acaso no veía cuanto le lastimaba no poder tomarle de la mano y besarlo en cualquier momento. Fingirse su mejor amiga cuando lo amaba como hombre.

—Pero para mí no. No quiero seguir con esto, ya no.

—¿Acaso hay alguien más? — su voz sonó agresiva y su postura se tornó amenazante

—No, claro que no — se defendió molesta por su insinuación —. Siempre has sido tu – bajo la mirada y susurro. —. Solo tu.

—Entonces ¿No estamos bien así? — Sasuke no entendía como habían llegado a aquel punto.

—No, no lo estamos. No puedo seguir con esto.

—No vamos a terminar — él sonó tan arrogantemente seguro.

—Eso no lo decides solo tú — Sakura se le enfrento molesta —. Ya no puedo seguir con esta relación, no puedo fingir lo que siento y me niego a seguirme ocultándolo , me tratas como una cualquiera — de pronto se vio encerrada en los brazos de Sasuke, mientras él la observaba furioso.

—Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a referirte a ti misma en ese término — la reprendió con dureza.

—Yo…

—No puedo creerlo. Eres una boba — él la soltó y se alejó unos pasos. Empezó a alborotarse los cabellos y Sakura supo que era porque estaba frustrado

—Lo siento.

El silencio que les siguió fue incomodo y doloroso. Nunca jamás habían llegado al punto de lastimarse de aquella manera. Si habían tenido sus discusiones, parecían insignificantes en ese momento.

De pronto la puerta del gimnasio fue abierta con brusquedad y Kiba entró rápidamente seguido de dos chicos. Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura instintivamente y ambos se pegaron a la pared tratando de pasar desapercibidos.

—Maldicion chicos — soltó el pelicafe agitado.

—No hagas esto más difícil Inuzuka. Sabes que te atraparemos tarde o temprano — la luz iluminó el gimnasio.

—Que putas… vayan a joder a alguien más pendejos.

—Puedes seguir corriendo pero de cualquier manera te cazaremos.

—Mierda — soltó Kiba antes de echarse a correr, subió y bajo las escaleras, dio saltos, derrapes y todo tipo de acobracias pero tanto ejercicio le pasó la factura y terminó cansado y agitado, siendo presa fácil para los cazadores.

—Vamos por nuestro dinero — dijo el de cabello lila.

—Y luego volveremos por más — el otro de cabello azulado se dejó escuchar fuerte y alto —. Vi al Uchiha y Haruno tras las escaleras.

Sasuke y Sakura inevitablemente se tensaron.

—En serio. ¿Donde?

—No importa, dejemos a Kiba y luego volvamos por ello. Escuche que están pagando el doble por el Uchiha.

—Pero se irán

—Vamos a trancar la puerta por fuera.

En cuanto se fueron, Sasuke salió de su escondite y se encaminó a la puerta, intentó abrir pero fue imposible, desde la pequeña apertura logró notar como aquellos idiotas habían puesto el tubo de seguro.

—¿Que sucede? — preguntó Sakura al escucharle maldecir.

—Nos dejaron atrapados — musitó Sasuke entre dientes

—¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? — Sakura se mostró preocupada. No quería quedarse media hora en una aula con algún desconocido.

–Pues… — Sasuke recorrió el oscuro lugar hasta que noto el almacén al fondo, este daba al patio y su única esperanza era que tuviera una ventana. Por suerte si la tenía pero estaba muy alta.

—¿Crees que cabrás por allí?

—Pues no se — se encogió de hombros —. Pero tú si lo harás.

—¿Y dejarte solo? — ella sonó toda escandalizada.

—Ven — Sasuke no esperó a que se acercara y la agarró de los brazos, y le dio la vuelta.

—¡Sasuke! — chillo ella cuando fue elevada por los aires. Sasuke la tomó de las caderas y la subió por sobre su pecho.

—Trata de alcanzar la ventana — le urgió. Si bien Sakura casi ni pesaba, era importante hacer aquello rápido, no quería que los encontraran allí.

La pelirrosa se apresuró a hacer la tarea con las manos temblorosas, estaba nerviosa. La ventana estaba trabada y costó un poco que cediera, pero cuando lo hizo, Sakura pudo notar que del otro lado había un montón de cajas apiladas a la pared, en las que podía apoyarse, además de unos arbustos bien acolchonados donde caer.

—¿Hay algo donde puedas apoyarte? — le preguntó Sasuke.

—Si — respondió ella. Por suerte no le temia a las alturas pues sino jamás se atrevería a realizar aquella acrobacia. De pronto se escuchó un ruido afuera, las puertas estaban siendo abiertas.

—Mierda, apúrate Sakura — Sasuke la subió aún más. Los brazos empezaban a tensarsele en esa posición.

—Ya voy — la pelirrosa apoyó las manos en el marco impulsándose hacia arriba.

—No están aquí — se escuchó una voz afuera.

—Tienen que estar bien escondidos, no podían escapar — Sakura se apresuró a pasar una pierna por el marco. De pronto sintió la mano de Sasuke en su nalga derecha, se tensó inevitablemente y soltó un gritillo ahogado de sorpresa.

—Como si jamás hubieras tenido mi mano aquí — fue toda la respuesta de Sasuke. La pelirrosa sintió el rostro caliente mientras se acomodaba mejor en el marco de la ventana, sacó la otra piernas y todo las cajas con la punta de los pies.

—Apúrate, ya vienen — le urgió ella observando la puerta. Sasuke suspiró y la miró a los ojos.

—No puedo subir

—¿Que dices?

—Vete y escóndete bien — le aconsejo el.

—Pero, no te voy a dejar aquí — dijo Sakura rápidamente.

—Lo vas a hacer — aseguró Sasuke —. Ahora vete.

Pudo notar claramente cómo la chica se debatía, pero las puertas del armario se abrieron y la sorpresa la hizo soltarse. Por suerte cayó sobre los arbustos y sabiéndose sin opción se echo a correr.

Sasuke volteó hacia sus captores y les miró fijamente cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y Haruno? —preguntó uno frustrado. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y lo observó hasta que el chico bajo la mirada.

—Bueno Uchiha, creo que estás cazado — otro de cabello cenizo, sonrío.

—Antes, les propongo algo.

 **[…]**

Sakura logró llegar a la azotea del colegio con un poco de dificultad. Por suerte el lugar estaba desolado, ningún estudiante había tenido la ocurrencia de ocultarse allí, aunque no muchos sabían cómo entrar, algunas veces era una ventaja ser sobrina de la fundadora del colegio, eso le daba el acceso a cualquier lugar.

Mientras se sentaba en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared, Sakura se permitió descansar. Había corrido tanto que estaba bastante agitada y le costó un poco tranquilizarse.

Se permitió fijar su mirada en el cielo y rato después, sacó su celular. Tenía varios mensajes de sus amigos preguntándole si había podido escapar.

Mientras se entretenía respondiéndoles, un sonido le distrajo. Se escucharon varios pasos y respiraciones agitadas. Sakura se tenso levantándose de su puesto, intentó relajarse sabiendo que solo el personal del instituto tenía las llaves de allí, además de la copia que también estaba en manos de alguno de sus amigos.

De pronto se escuchó el tintineo de unas llaves y el corazón se le aceleró. Se acercó al lado contrario de la puerta y se escondió, agachándose.

—¡Esas no son idiotas! Dámelas! — se dejó escuchar una voz.

—Quítate Hitoshi… yo puedo.

—Las estás poniendo al revés — Sakura suspiró esperando que no pudieran abrir.

Sin embargo, la puerta cedió y los chicos ingresaron.

—Muy buen escondite Haruno — uno de cabello rebelde y ojos hundidos se acerco a ella.

Sakura hundió el rostro entre sus rodillas y suspiró.

—No opondrá resistencia ¿verdad? — dijo el otro, un tipo demasiado robusto y de aparicencia mayor para estar en secundaria

—No, no lo hará. Vamos Haruno — dijo el primer sujeto.

—Sabes mi nombre Hitoshi — Sakura levantó la mirada y lo observó mal.

—Como sea. Apúrate que te están esperando.

Sin opción, la pelirrosa se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Ninguno de los chicos hizo algún movimiento para acercársele de más.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras de la azotea, los chicos la guiaron por los pasillos, uno frente a ella y el otro atrás. Sakura se estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¿Quién habría mandado por ella? No le agradaba la idea de quedarse encerrada con alguien que no conociera.

—¿Adonde vamos? — preguntó luego de un rato de caminar.

—Pues, tomamos las aulas de octavo, noveno y décimo — le informo el chico más alto.

—Y algunas de onceavo — dijo el otro.

—Son alrededor de veinte aulas disponibles.

—Tan pocas? — preguntó Sakura.

—Solo es rentable por media hora —musitó Hitoshi.

En cuanto llegaron, llevaron a Sakura hasta el último salón y abrieron la puerta. Todo estaba a oscuras y Sakura temió por un momento ingresar.

—¡Vamos! ¡Apúrate! — susurro el chico fastidiado.

Sakura lo miró de mala forma y suspirando, ingresó. Eran muchas las posibilidades sobre quién había mandado por ella y debía admitir que se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Se tensó cuando escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y la oscuridad la envolvió.

—Quien está ahí?— preguntó a la nada. Tensa, busco a tientas la luz y cuando encontró el interruptor no dudó en encenderlo. Acostumbrarse a la luz fue un poco difícil, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando sus ojos pararon en la figura que estaba cerca de la pizarra.

—S-sasuke — susurro asombrada —. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También te atraparon?

—Si, pero llegue a un trato con ellos — él se encogió de hombros con simpleza

—¿Y cuál fue? — dijo Sakura luego de un extenso silencio.

—Que pagaría el triple si te cazaban a ti.

—Pero ¿Por qué? — la pelirrosa parpadeó sorprendida.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pizarra. La miró largamente y con tanta profundidad que inevitablemente ella se sonrojó.

—¿Sasuke? — le instó a contestar.

—Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste — ella instantáneamente supo de que hablaba.

—No quiero hablar de eso — susurro cruzándose de brazos también.

—Pues yo si… y no me gusto nada lo que dijiste.

—¿Sobre que? Dije muchas cosas — Sakura se estaba frustrando.

—Sobre cómo te sentías… — él carraspeó un poco —. Lo de nosotros…

—No es tu culpa Sasuke — lo interrumpió —. Yo sabía en lo que me metía desde la primera vez.

—No es tan sencillo — el moreno se alborotó el cabello en un gesto molesto.

—Si lo es… yo fui la estupida y me lo tomé en serio

—Es serio — dijo él rápidamente, luego carraspeó —. Yo soy serio — Sakura frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Que me estás diciendo?

—Creo que es obvio — Sasuke desvió la mirada.

—No lo es… puedes hablar más claro.

—Nunca fue un juego Sakura… lo nuestro — él la miró fijamente y luego comenzó a acercarse.

—Pero si nunca, no somos lo que se puede decir una pareja — los ojos de ella se cristalizaron pero negó con la cabeza despejando las lágrimas —. Solo tenemos sexo sin compromiso.

—¿Eso es para ti? — Sasuke frunció el ceño parándose frente a ella.

—No lo es para ti — contraataco rápidamente.

—Sabes que no.

—No Sasuke, no lo sé. Nunca me has dicho lo contrario — le plantó la cara.

—Creí que era obvio desde la primera vez… eres mi chica — él ni siquiera titubeó y Sakura no pudo evitar que el corazón se le acelerara.

—Nunca lo dijiste.

—Asumí que estaba implícito desde el primer momento en que te hice mía.

—Sasuke… — ella lo observó sumamente sonrojada. A Sasuke le pareció adorable.

No pudo evitar inclinarse hacia ella y atrapar sus labios en un posesivo beso. Sakura cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar aferrarse a su camisa, siempre era así cuando Sasuke la tocaba. Era como enviar una corriente eléctrica a todo su cuerpo.

Cuando Sasuke se separó de ella no pudo evitar saborear sus labios, amaba su sabor y olor. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió como algo se deslizaba por su cabello, un peso se instaló en su cuello. Cuando bajo la mirada pudo notar un pequeño cartón rosado, sorprendida, observó a Sasuke mirando cómo se ponía también el mismo cartón solo que en color azul.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se tiro a los brazos de Sasuke con confianza.

—¿Porque tardaste tanto?

—Creí que era obvio que eras solo mía — él le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

—Tonto — Sakura se alejó con una sonrisa. Sasuke puso una mano en su rostro y le acarició las mejillas sonrosadas plantándole un beso en los dulces labios.

—Ahora… ¿Qué sucedió con mi chocolate de San Valentín? — le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Esta guardado en mi mochila… no sabía si dártelo.

—Claro que si — alegó el rápidamente.

Sakura le tomó la mano con timidez y luego con más confianza, juntos salieron del salón.

—Y no quiero que vuelvas a aceptar presentes de otros chicos. No me gusta.

—¡Oye! Tú también recibes obsequios de las chicas.

—Sabes que no como otro chocolate que no sea el tuyo — Sakura se sonrojó intensamente.

—Feliz día del amor Sasuke-kun — ella se detuvó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Ya me había felicitado— le recordó él.

—No, esta vez es diferente — Sakura sonrío y se encaminó por el pasillo de la mano de su nuevo novio.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _Quería subirlo ayer pero no me dio tiempo de terminarlo. Y pues, es un intento de romance adolescente y un San Valentín muy loco. No soy buena con la comedia, así que me salió algo de dramática._

 _Estoy trabajando en la continuación de Heridas del alma y Más allá del cielo, pero ahorita estoy estancada, estoy por entrar al social y me han ahogado en tareas por lo que talvez tarde un poco en subir los nuevos capítulos, les pido disculpa de anticipado._

 _Gracias por leerme, espero su comentario y les deseo lo mejor._

 _Que la pasen bien. Besos y abrazos. Sayonara._

.

* * *

.


End file.
